Regalo para una diosa
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya. Una diosa de cabellera castaña que siempre hace su voluntad. Pide un regalo de navidad a su sirvienta, quiere que le regale diversión. Pero su sirvienta no sabe que tipo de diversión desea la diosa.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Regalo para una diosa

Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya. Una diosa de cabellera castaña que siempre hace su voluntad. Pide un regalo de navidad a su sirvienta, quiere que le regale _diversión. _Pero su sirvienta no sabe que tipo de diversión desea la diosa.

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Personajes: Haruhi, Mikuru

Fandom: Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu

Genero: AU, Romantico

Clasificación: +13

Advertencias: shoujo-ai

Capitulos: 1

Estado: En progreso

* * *

Haruhi Suzumiya. Una diosa de brillante cabellera castaña y corta, a la altura de los hombros; figura esbelta, y hermoso rostro. Había pasado toda su vida viviendo como lo que es, una diosa. Alguien mimada, que siempre hace su voluntad sin importar cuanto les pese a los otros.

Nunca se preocupó por alguien que no fuera ella misma, mucho menos si ese alguien era un patético humano, como ella llamaba a los de esa especie.

-Mikuru- dijo, recostada en su blanco y cómodo diván-. Se acerca navidad- informó, con sus ojos fijos en la sirvienta, que ella más que sirvienta la consideraba una mascota.

Su mirada reflejaba lo aburrida —y molesta— que la diosa se encontraba.

-Esto… ¿qué regalo le gustaría mi señora?- cuestionó la joven con timidez.

-Quiero divertirme- fue la sencilla respuesta la caprichosa diosa.

-Esto… yo.

La joven _mascota _retrocedió unos pasos de manera involuntaria. Se encontraba nerviosa, como siempre. Siempre se ponía nerviosa frente a cualquier persona, ya que era demasiado tímida. Pero sus nervios se incrementaban aún más cuando su _ama_ solicitaba su presencia.

Era un sentimiento de temor. Temor por los castigos que la diosa podría aplicarle sus caprichos no se veían cumplidos. Temor por no saber a ciencia cierta lo que su diosa quería. Y temor por… por no saber lo que ella misma sentía hacia Haruhi Suzumiya, la diosa gobernante del reino en que habitaba, y del reino humano también, por supuesto.

-No has entendido lo que quiero, ¿verdad?- inquirió la diosa de cabellera castaña.

-Yo… no- admitió Mikuru, posando su mirada en sus pies.

Eso era verdad. No había entendido por que pedía diversión. ¿Qué clase de diversión deseaba su reina?

Tenía videojuegos, televisión, computadora, y otros artilugios tecnológicos pertenecientes al mundo de los humanos. Todos los fines de semana, sin excepción, iba al reino humano para _divertirse_, según ella, en alguna disco, antro en un simple bar. Incluso pasaba algunas noches con hombres humanos que, según sus propias palabras, eran expertos en lo que algunos mortales llaman "hacer el amor"

Haruhi siempre se refería a esas cosas como algo divertido, ¿qué otra cosa divertida se le podía dar si ya tenía todo eso?

-Acércate- ordenó la diosa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos interrogatorios de la joven sirvienta.

Mikuru obedeció sin protestar. Se acercó nerviosa hasta el diván donde se encontraba su diosa, se sentó en la orilla cuando Haruhi se lo ordenó.

La diosa se sentó, y posó su mano sobre el rostro de su _mascota_, para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

-El 24 de diciembre, a media noche, usa un traje de conejita y colócate un moño en la cabeza.

La expresión confusa de la joven sirvienta no se hizo esperar, y la confusión aumento más cuando los labios de la diosa se posaron sobre los propios.

-Te quiero a ti- aseguró Haruhi al separarse.

-Esto…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, asintió con la cabeza, se incorporó y se alejo, ante la mirada —algo pervertida— de su diosa. Lo que la diosa no podía ver, pero presentía, era la tímida, pero hermosa sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de su sirvienta.

Fin...

* * *

Notas Finales: Se suponía que esto era un one-shot, pero he decidido hacer una segunda parte así que el estado del fic seguira como "En progreso", al menos hasta el 23 o 24 de diciembre.

Salu2


	2. Chapter 2

**agradecimientos: Sailor-chan**

**disclaimer: Haruhi y Mikuru son propiedad de su respectivo autor**

* * *

Regalo para una diosa.

Parte 2. Para mi Diosa

Frente al espejo, terminó de acomodarse el moño de color rosa pastel que, si bien le habían ordenado usarlo, la verdadera razón por la que decidió acceder al capricho de su diosa era por el placer de verla feliz.

Dio media vuelta para contemplar su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Era invierno, en el mundo de los humanos —al cual, sospechaba, su diosa la llevaría en breve— nevaba, y aún así se veía ataviada con un leotardo en tonalidad café claro y unas mallas de igual color.

Dio un último retoque al moño que adornaba su cabellera, y procedió a colocarse un par de largas orejas de conejo.

—Mikuru— escuchó el llamado de su señora.

Giró su cuerpo hacia un costado, comprobando que su señora había entrado a la habitación.

—Etto… Feliz navidad, mi diosa Haruhi— dijo tímidamente, atropellando las palabras e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante en una reverencia.

La mano de la diosa se posó sobre el mentón de Mikuru.

—No es necesario que te inclines— espetó alzando el rostro de su sirvienta, para verla directo a los ojos.

Amaba los ojos de su sirvienta, eran tan puros como los de un niño pequeño que no ha cometido pecado alguno, y que incluso desconoce el significado de esa palabra: _pecado_.

Ella, siendo diosa, ya había pecado en innumerables ocasiones. Y ahora estaba cometiendo un nuevo crimen: Amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, y no sólo eso, sino que amaba a una de sus criadas. Alguien que, según otros dioses, no merecía ni atarle el calzado. Pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento cada vez que sus ojos tenían la fortuna de contemplar el bello rostro de Mikuru.

Deposito un beso fugaz en los labios de su sirvienta.

—Me da gusto que obedecieras mis órdenes— aseguró. Sin embargo, su expresión contradecía a sus palabras.

—Estoy para servirle, Haruhi-sama— respondió la tímida sirvienta—. Yo quiero que… —calló y, apenada, ocultó su mirada debajo de algunos mechones que caían con gracia sobre su frente.

— ¿Quieres qué?— quiso saber su diosa.

—Etto… yo. Yo quiero que… ¡Quiero que usted sea feliz!— confesó finalmente.

Haruhi la observó sin adoptar alguna expresión.

—Ya veo. Entonces… ¡Entrégame el regalo que te pedí!— exigió.

La mirada de Mikuru demostraba confusión.

—Te pedí un regalo, ¿lo recuerdas? Te pedí… a ti.

Haruhi cerró la puerta con llave. Algo que, en realidad, era innecesario ya que sólo ella y su criada habitaban la mansión. Además, abría que ser tonto para atreverse a molestar a una diosa, en especial si se trataba de Suzumiya Haruhi.

—Etto… —Mikuru retrocedió hasta toparse con la cama, y cayó sentada sobre la misma—. ¿No piensa ir al mundo humano hoy? Escuché que se realizan fiestas este día.

—Mikuru—musitó Haruhi, sentándose junto a su sirvienta—. Hoy sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

Los labios de Haruhi se posaron sobre los de Mikuru, quien se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran erradas, la diosa no tenía intenciones de llevarla al mundo humano. Ni siquiera iba ir ella a buscar la _diversión _que tanto le gustaba.

Mikuru sintió como su labio inferior era mordido, y una lengua ajena invadía su cavidad bucal.

—Tu virginidad será mi regalo está noche— espetó la diosa al separarse de su criada.

—Yo… —un dedo tomo lugar sobre los labios de Mikuru, callándola.

—Y tú será mi regalo para el resto de la eternidad. A partir de hoy dejarás de ser mi sirvienta, y te convertirás en mi ángel.

La mirada de Haruhi penetró en los orbes de Mikuru, como si exigiera una respuesta.

Los brazos de la criada rodearon el cuello de Haruhi y un beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la mejilla de la misma.

—Sí, Haruhi-sama. Estar con usted por toda la eternidad es mí único deseo— Mikuru se apartó de su señora.

A pesar de que una criada no debía hacer algo así, sujetó la muñeca de su diosa y la obligo a tocarle el pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón.

—Esto es para usted, mi diosa. Le regalo mi corazón.

Esta vez, fue Mikuru quien tomó la iniciativa de besar a Haruhi.

Fin…

* * *

Notas Finales:

__

Se supone que lo que seguiría después de eso es un lemon, pero, sencillamente, no me fue posible escribirlo. ¿Motivos? Simple, es la primera vez que escribo yuri, recien comencé a ver yuri. Y, como mujer que soy (adolescente que sabe muy poco acerca de la vida, cabe aclarar), me siento un poco incomoda pensando en dos mujeres teniendo relaciones carnales.

Lo sé, hay muchas mujeres que escriben lemon yuri sin problemas, pero a mi me fue imposible u.u Quizás algún día, cuando me haya acostumbrado un poco más al género, logre escribir un buen lemon entre dos mujeres.

En fin, dejo el lemon a su imaginación.

FELIZ NAVIDARK!!! Y que la diosa Haruhi-sama ls bendiga ^^


End file.
